A device for fastening a dressing on a printing group cylinder is known from DE 196 11 642 C2. A prefabricated strip is placed into a groove that is formed in the surface area of the cylinder and is welded together with it at joining surfaces which are facing each other in the circumferential direction of the cylinder. The strip completely fills the groove. Bores for conducting suction air, and a slit-shaped bracing pit for holding a dressing arranged on an angled-off end are embodied in the strip.